


Humanity

by animatedCola



Series: I'll Spread My Wings and I'll Learn How To Fly [3]
Category: Disney Fairies, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, and this time there's a myatt, surprise i'm back on my bs, this is very much like "the great fairy rescue" and y'know what i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: When he was a child, Matthew Bragg whole-heartedly believed in fairies.Then he grew up.
Series: I'll Spread My Wings and I'll Learn How To Fly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Humanity

When he was a child, Matthew Bragg whole-heartedly believed in fairies.

Then he grew up.

When he was a teenager, Matt Bragg came face-to-face with something he hadn’t believed in for years and found himself believing again.

It was raining when he got home, hair plastered to his face and glasses. His parents weren't home, off on some business trip he vaguely remembered them telling him about, so he just grabbed a banana and ventured up to his room to start on homework. Nothing exciting, or out of the ordinary. That changed as soon as he cracked open the door to his room, startling back as something shattered on the ground within. The door slammed shut, pulled back with him as his hand was still resting on the knob. He froze in the hallway, eyes wide.

Something--some _one_ \-- was in his room. And he was alone in the house.

His parents were gone, there was no one around for miles, and the nearest city was at least fifteen miles away. 

Cool. Great, this fine.

Wide eyes searched the area, trying to find something, _anything_ , in order to defend himself. They had to have heard the door slam, and chances are they were either on their way out the window, or they were going to come out the door and try and attack him. Logical reasoning? Out the window. Illogical reasoning? They were going to attack Matt. ( No one ever said a shivering teenager was the most logical person. )

He’d dropped the banana at some point, he dimly realized. Of course, that meant that one hand was open now, and he quickly dug out of one his more heavier textbooks. He took a moment to breathe, then opened the door quickly, one hand raised, the other going to support the weight of the book.

… Nothing was there.

Cautiously, he looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, aside from the remnants of a vase, now scattered on the floor. And, to be honest, Matt never really liked that vase anyways, so the home intruders might have actually done him a favor there. Relaxing, he entered the room and set the book down on his desk, still looking for anything else strange. His window was wide open, the windowsill, chair, and table next to it all soaking wet. 

He decided he'd deal with that later. For the moment, he settled for simply closing the windows.

Stripping off his hoodie and backpack, he dumped them next to his desk and all but flopped into the chair.

What does one do after their home's been broken into?

Call the police?

Call his parents?

One option was out of the state, and the other was quite a ways away. Pondering it, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, absentmindedly wiping away the water droplets that stuck to the screen. Making a choice, he swiped across the screen, the number for emergency services popping up. Just before his thumb hit the _call_ button, a sound startled him.

Maybe they weren't gone after all. Shit.

Immediately he was on his feet, ready to run should he need to. The phone stayed in his hand, thumb hovering over the screen.

Another rustle. 

… Bells?

An eyebrow raised in disbelief. He could have sworn he just heard bells jingling.

He moved closer to the sound, which sounded like it was coming from the direction of where the broken vase had previously sat. His mind raced, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Maybe there wasn't a home intruder--maybe it was a cat? Or maybe a bird, although he couldn't think of any bird that _jingled_.

Or glowed, for that matter.

He peeked behind the photo on the shelf, and met eyes with something… _tiny_.

It was a fairy. An actual, legitimate _fairy_. 

No, wait. He rescinded that statement-- _two_ fairies. One was clothed in bright red and fists raised, bathed in a red-tinted glow. The other was crumpled in a corner, a tiny hand fisted in their shirt, a weak golden glow surrounding them. He couldn't believe it for a moment, free hand drifting to an arm and _pinching_.

Nope. Not dreaming. This was a _thing_.

The red fairy-- and wasn't that a thought, if only five-year-old Matt could see this-- seemed to shout, and the soft sounds of jingling bells filled the air. That was how they _talked_? He opened his mouth to respond, to explain that he couldn’t understand, but paused as the fairy whirled around, focused on the other fairy. Their-- did fairies have different genders, or where they all female? Question for later--hand was still fisted in their shirt, and if Matt focused, he could see that the purple-clad fairy’s lips were starting to turn blue.

It was at that moment that Matt realized something was very, very wrong.


End file.
